Never Say Die
by Invisible Black Rose
Summary: Tessa is a 17yr old immortal sorceress , who every time she dies, she looses all personal memory. She cannot use a wand, but has abilities that normal witches and wizards dream of having. All though she's yet to find out what they are. Be nice please.....


**Story: Never Say Die.**

**Chapter: Tea Is For Tessa (Ch1)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters.**

**Summery****: **Tessa is a 17yr old immortal sorceress , who every time she dies, she looses all personal memory. She cannot use a wand, but has abilities that normal witches and wizards dream of having. All though she's yet to find out what they are. (Please be fair, but honest. this is our first Fanfic ever.) :)

* * *

"_TESSA!!!!!"_

_What's going on? Everything is so heavy._

"_TESSA!!!!"_

_I can't even open my eyes, and all I can hear is the shrieks of a girl in dismay._

"_Oh God, no Tess, You've got to get up!"_

_Who is Tessa? Why is she important?. Someone's shaking me. . . Am I Tessa?._

_As I become more aware of myself, I discover emptiness, like I'm missing something. Who am I? What's going on? The shaking becomes more violent now and my face becomes wet with another's tears._

"_Hermione, don't bother. I'm sorry, but no one can survive Avada Kerdava." _

"_No, She has to wake up, She just has too." Why are there so many voices? _

_I manage to open my eyes to see a brunette. "Who are you?" I manage to say before I pass out._

* * *

I open my eyes too be welcomed by a dark and gloomy room. I look around to see that I've been resting in a huge bed.

"Where am I?" I think to myself aloud.

I pull the blankets off me and walk outside the bedroom door, to find a large hallway.

I walk down it and end up going some stairs that lead into a kitchen.

"Hmmm, no come to think of it, I would like some tea"

I start to look in the cupboard above the kettle and automatically find the mugs. I pull out a red and green mug, mainly because they're my favorite colors. I boil the kettle and start to look for the tea, I decided to look in the cupboard underneath the the kettle.

"What are you doing?!" a male voice exclaimed from behind me.

I started and jump and the sudden appearance and hit my head on the shelf. "Shit!, What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm making myself some tea." I turned to answer the stranger.

The stranger is a boy in his teens, with red hair and had heaps of freckles.

"Oh. . OK" he just nodded and rubbed his eyes and disappeared from where he came from. I turned around to continue making my tea. I pause suddenly because above me I hear movement.

Thump!. . . Bang!. . . Running footsteps. . . . Running footsteps down stairs. . .

"_Hmmm, should I be scared?. . . Meh"_ I shrug my shoulders and poor the boiled water into the mug with my tea. I turn around just in time to see the red head burst in again, he's eyes wide and he starts to pant. I just look at him. . .

"OK, then. . . " I turn to pick up my tea, then look back the red head.

Suddenly a black haired teen boy appears, he takes the red heads shoulder.

"Ron, What the hell are you doing?" he says.

The red heads name who I now as Ron stutters an answer to he friend

"Her!. . .She. . We. . I. . !!!" Ron's friend just looked confused as I did, so I decide to answer.

"I think _SOMEONE_ hasn't gotten enough sleep". He just looked at me and nodded in agreement. He turned as two red head twin men come to join him. Then he quickly spun on his heels to face me.

"OI!" Said the dark haired boy, while his eyes widened.

I just smile and thought I'd have some fun. I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Eh, How you doing Handsome?".

My smile then turned into a grin as the twin started laughing, while the black hair teen just blushed and gave a shy smile. I took a sip of my tea and walked over to the kitchen table and sat at a random chair. I then look at the boys.

"Now, would anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: Now please be honest and click the green button and REVIEW (or we'll eat chu)**

**Love Inivisible Black Rose xxx (and friend who has yet to make an account)**

**PS we're highly sorry for the little chiffie we just had to do. ;)**


End file.
